


The Floor Is Lava

by imkerfuffled



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: Kit is confused, intrigued, and slightly concerned. Dairine is Not.





	

Kit knew he was in for an interesting day when the first thing he heard after teleporting into the Callahan’s backyard was a familiar voice yelling at the top of her lungs, “NIIIITAAAAA!”

He found the girl in question sitting calmly at the kitchen table, munching on a bowl of cereal with her manual lying next to it, open to a section on commercial uses for black holes.

“Hey,” she said, barely glancing up as Kit let the screen door bang shut behind him.

“What did you do?” Kit asked. He pulled up a chair for himself and eyed the page she was reading warily.

“Why do you think I did anything?” she said sweetly.

In response, Kit looked up at the ceiling, where he could now hear a series of very angry sounding thuds moving across the floor above them.

“Fair enough. But I did warn her I’d have to do something drastic if she skipped school again to go to Wellakh,” Nita admitted.

The angry sounding thuds migrated to the stairs.

“Let me guess,” Kit said, “You sent her stuff to Pluto again.”

“No.” A truly terrifying smile spread across Nita’s face. “Worse.” Kit glanced at her manual again and hoped the Crossings ad shown on the page didn’t have anything to do with her grin. 

The angry sounding thuds emerged at the bottom of the stairs and stomped toward their sister with a murderous glare.

“My _entire carpet_ is covered in lava, you—!” Dairine shouted, before degenerating into an unintelligible string of Speech words that Kit was sure she had to have learned from Mamvish.


End file.
